Heart of the Ocean
by BearwitGlasses19
Summary: Sarcastic Lily Bench is the daughter of two super villains. When she moves in with her Aunt, she has apparently agreed to be apart of an villain intervention even when she has no intention of being evil! Well, they don't know that..This could be fun...
1. Chapter 1

First Sky High Story. I don't know, I just thought this would be really funny. I had been thinking about for a while, don't really know what the plot is about so far lol, so for now its just for laughs.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sky High, but I do own Lily **

* * *

...

I watched the children play in excitement and awe outside of my taxi cab window.

The children screamed and giggled playing pass with a round red ball. Though when the ball had crossed the street into the neighbor's yard you heard all of them sigh and moan.

_Jesus, you think they were having an orgasm._

Turning up the music on my ipod so I couldn't hear the taxi driver go on and on about life in Maxville, I thought about my own life in Gothan city.

My mother was the super bad villian Poison Ivy. She led Robin to his doom, and led my father, Hydroman, to his wedding.

Yup. Both my parents are villians. Talk about a double threat.

They both conspired together to take over the world using love and power as their fuel. _Scorpios, what can you say?_

My mother had named me Lily partially because she thought I would inherit her powers and join her and my father. Well, my mother wasn't the luckiest person on earth. _Especially playing the lottery...Oo and those scratch cards either._

Not only did I inherit my father's powers, manipulating water, I had no desire to be a villian.

_Or a hero, for that matter._

Well before I could ever say that to my mother both of my parents were thrown in jail. They made a stupid move on their part and went messing around the Commandor's turf. So he sent them to jail.

And no, I don't have the undesirable hate and regret in my heart for the Commander. Hey, he's a hero, they're villains. I really could careless. _I just wish they would have bought me that new phone before they went to jail!_

Now, I gotta live with my Aunt Jen and her kid, Layla. _I'm extatic. Can't you tell? I'm practically comming in my panties._

Yeah well.

I'm not really one for emotions. The only emotion I go for is sarcasm. Yay for sarcasm.

My doctors say its because I've been raised by two pyshoctic villians that mentally and pyshically abused me and caused me to abandon all hope and love from my heart and turned me into the cynical minded cold bitch I am today.

_Um, No?_

I like sarcasm. I like to see the reaction people get to sarcasm. I want to see what makes people tick. And if it isn't morbid and sick comments, then its definately sarcasm. I guess you could say I inherited that evil trait.

But enough about me. _Goddamn this taxi driver smells._

* * *

...

I got out of the taxi. Finally, air.

"Okay kid," The taxi driver stated from his car. "It'll be 22.15"

I got my stuff out of the car and passed by the front window.

"Sorry Buster. No speak-o Ingles." I turned around and walked off to the front of the house listening to his yells.

As soon as I reached the front door I started pounding on it.

When some red head had opened the door she had a very annoyed look on her face. But when she saw my emotionless face she brighten up. _It was a bit scary._

"Lily! Hey!"

_She knows my name. Back away quickly._

"I'm Layla, I'm Aunt Jen's daughter." She smiled.

_Oh.  
_

"Makes sense." I said setting down my bags on the porch. Layla looked behind, probably at that stupid taxi guy.

"Who is he yelling at?" She questioned.

"Oh, yea. I have a debt to settle. So can you ask your mom to come down and bring her purse."

"Sure, I'll be right back." Layla laughed and ran down what looked to be a hallway from outside.

I leaned against the house staring at my navy converse. I smoothed my jean skirt still hearing him yell in a frusterated tone. I pulled down my blue lensed glasses ignoring him totally.

I have a love affair with blue. Its the same color as the ocean. and my ipod.

Aunt Jen? came out and paid for the taxi.

_Jesus, she got fat from the pictures._

"I'm so glad you going to be living with us, I'm your Aunt Jen." She hugged me. _Gross, I can feel her boob on mine!_

"I have rabies, I'll bite! I'm sick, I swear to god I'm contagious!" She let go. Obiously amused with my shrieks of pain.

_That bitch was doing that on purpose!_

"Your mother never really like hugs either. You look so much like her. Her red hair and those eyes... But I would have thought your hair would be long like hers."

_Okay, when was the last time you seen my mother? Like I don't know, 10 centuries ago, your acting like you saw her just yesturday and you both had a mall date.And Um..in most countries shoulder length hair is long. Just because my hair isn't down to my calfs doesn't mean it isn't long._

"I cut it. I couldn't really take care of it." I said calmly as if not even having the one sided arguments in my head.

"Oh. Are you hungry or anything?" She asked rubbing her hands together.

_I don't want to eat something from a woman who takes care of animals all day. Like, what if she forgets to wash her hands and I catch some sort of diease...maybe I can sue..._

"Maybe later. Can I take a shower?"

"Yea! Uh, Layla will you show Lil her room, and then the bathroom."

I raised an eyebrow. _Lil?_

_Last time I check, I wasn't a Rugrat. And my name was Lily._

Layla brought me up to a room deorated in what other color. Green.

"You can paint it blue if you like, she didn't know really what to paint it, so she just chose Green." Layla laughed.

I nodded not really getting the joke.

"Okay," Layla turned to me. "The bathroom is down the hall, the towels and everything are in the bathroom. My door is right next to the bathroom. and my moms is that door on the end. Any questions?"

"Yea. What is THAT?" I pointed to a lemer on the floor of my room.

"That's just Todd! Do you not like pets?" She asked afraid of my anwser.

"It's not that...you know when you think of lemers the first thought comes to you is-house pet."

"Ha, yea, I know, weird huh? But my mom was looking after it and...I don't know, it just became apart of the family." She looked lovingly down at...Todd.

._..Interesting..._

I gathered some stuff from my bag. _Shampoo, conditioner, that stuff._

By the time I looked up from my bag, Layla was still there.

_Doesn't she have better stuff to do, like save a tree or something?_

I shifted uncomfortable at the door. "Um...I'm not going to be out for a while...So, don't think I like drowned or something.." I mumured and walked hastily toward the door of the bathroom.

I stepped into the bathtub. The water was boiling hot. I like it like that. I dunked my head under the water and transformed my self into water and let my self drift in the bathtub for hours.

Thinking about how to get rid of that damn rat that was attracted to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! Um, thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it! don't really have much to say...so here's more!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sky High, but I do own Lily in all of her sarcastic glory!**

* * *

...

Imagine yourself surrounded by people you don't know. Lets say, 10 of them. Not so weird.

Imagine yourself surrounded by people you don't know in a towel. Gets a bit weirder.

Imagine yourself surrounded by people you don't know in a towel, who are convinced they're here for your own good.

Ya, you'd be a bit freaked out huh? Might be thinking about running away very fast in the opposite direction, right?

Well imagine these same people have locked all the doors and have handcuffed you to a chair your sitting on.

In some respects its called an intervention.

In many respects its called hostage taking.

But in order to get to that, I have to go back some.

* * *

...

I heard some rumaging around downstairs but didn't really pay much attention to it.

_"You look just like your mother, her red hair"_

I looked in the mirror at myself. I moved her hair around and took some of it by my finger tips staring at it.

"I knew I should have dyed my hair." I comment mostly to my self.

_"...and those eyes..."_

I pulled down on my bottom eyelid with a finger and stared at my ocean blue eyes.

It was funny, most people said I had my father's eyes. Not like I was really listening, but they had said it so many times, it was hard not to catch.

My hair smelled like...Strawberries. Yum.

I walked down the hallway, dirty clothes in one hand, the other smoothening out my towel.

The stupid weezel and ran across my feet, right when I was about to kick it. I had bumped into someone.

It was Layla.

"Oh sorry! I need you to come downstairs for a second." She grabbed my arm, but I didn't budge.

"Don't pee your pants. Can't it wait? I'm scandely clad." But of course it couldn't.

So she had to attack me with her powers. And I had to fight back. In a towel.

_Who gives a flying fuck about not using your powers on the innocent? She doesn't look so innocent throwing vines and shit at me!_

Now, when I should have been trying to talk her out of attacking me, and obvious world domination, I ended up...erm, encouraging her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You crazy hippie bitch! Go ahead blow up the world, like I could give a shit! But don't act like I'm standing in your way!"

"This is for own good!"

_I'm supposed to get my ass kicked by some psycho plant lady? For my own good?_

_**Interesting...**_

Is anyone else confused?

When I had my guard down she wrapped me up in vines and basically threw me down stairs into a chair. There were several people surrounding me, all I might add, I never seen before.

Well 'cept the Commander...Wait what the hell?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Were here to help you." Commander said with his good guy smile.

"Some how thats really hard to believe." I nodded. "So what kind of sickness am I dying from,Commander that you just _had_ to help me with...and...the...rest...of you." I said looking at the rest of the people in there.

"The sickness of evil." An orange looking boy said.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eybrow.

"Aw Shit, is that why am here?" A leather-clad spoke up looking exasperated.

"Warren," Layla whined. "You gotta be here! Everyone else is!"

He crossed his arms. "If everyone else was jumping off a bridge, would you?"

I spoke up. "Duh? How else are you gonna see them break every bone in their body?"

Everyone looked at me, weird. 'Cept the pyro, he smirked.

"Does anyone have any gum?" I asked casually.

That made the stares grow worse.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm hungry!" I rolled my eyes.

"My mom is cooking something in the kitchen. But first, Mr. Stronghold..." Layla place out her hands as if to introduce him.

"Alright. Now Lily, I know you have been feeling a little different, growing attractions to things and feeling a bit akward around people." He said being down to my heigh on the chair.

"Yea, its called puerty...I learned about it in Sex Ed." I said with narrow eyes. "Warren" started 'coughing' hysterically.

I turned to the Commander. "I think he needs a cough drop."

Commander rolled his eyes and looked at Warren. "You done?"

Warren who was bent over in a 'coughing' fit, got up with a smirked, and the Commander continued.

"Yes, your right, in a way, it is like puberty. Though what your going through is more like what us super-heros call evil puberty."

"Did you just make that up?" He ignored me.

"So in evil puberty-"

I interupted him raising my hand and flickingly it crazily. He looked confused. "y-Yes?"

"Do you grow evil reproductive parts?" I smiled knowingly.

He rolled his eyes again. "No-"

"Well then why is it called evil puberty?"

"I was getting to that-"

"Oh well then go ahead!" Acting like he was dumb.

"Right well-"

"I have to pee." I said quickly.

"Can't you hold it?!" He yelled.

"Do you want me to pee all over this chair?! Layla do you mind?" She sighed and removed the vines.

"Thank you" I whispered exasperated.

I walked away clutching my towel. I looked back at the people staring at me. I made a running start towards the doors.

"Oh no you don't!"The commander yelled.

I Banged against the door. It wouldn't open!

"HELP! I'M BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL FORCED TO LISTEN TO A PYSCHO SUPER HERO TALK ABOUT SEX!" I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews, VERY SORRY for not updating! But, here you go! I think this is the last chapter.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sky High, but I do own Lily!**

* * *

...

Aunt Jen came out with some kool aid and lasagna. She pass out plates of it.

But since my hands were tightly, VERY tightly secured at my sides so someone was going to have to feed me.

A boy came over to me wearing red white and blue.

I looked at him weird.

"Um...hello?" I said.

"Hi. I'm Will." He put down his lasagna and put mine in his hands. "Will Stronghold"

"The Commander's son?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yea."

"Oh hell no! Get away from me _spawn of satan_! Can someone get his ass away from me?" Leather dude came over and pushed Will away.

I thanked him with a confused look.

" thanks?"

He held up my plate. "Lasagna?"

I looked at the lasagna. It oozed out broccoli and mushrooms.

"Ugh, no thanks. I'm sort of a meat eater. You don't think this is why there doing this right?"

He laughed. "No, no they did this to me last weekend. Its because your parents are evil. Since I only have one evil parent I only had to be here for an fifteen minutes. It would have been an hour but..."

His hand started to seep fire.

"OOoh pyro, cool! I wish I was a pyro. I totally lite on fire all of these leafs. All I can do is drown them."

He turned his head to the side a bit confused.

"I control water. Sometimes its fun. I always win water wars so...which one of your parents is bad?"

"My dad. He's Baron Battle."

I widen my eyes. It looked like he was about to sigh.

"Your dad's Baron Battle?"

He nodded his head, rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god. Your dad gives out the best presents. One year for my seventh birthday he gave me roller skates when all my parents gave me was a stupid easy bake."

He looked up suddenly. "What?"

"Yea! My folks invited your folks to my party. I think you were there sulkin somewhere in a corner. But anyway! I remeber it was so fun rolling around the block in those things."

He looked at me now remebering. "Yea! you were that girl that dyed her hair blue that day right?"

I laughed. "Yea. And I kept yelling 'I want my cake!'"

"You weren't very nice. I remeber we got into a fight once at the party!" He commented.

"Didn't I push you down the stairs, and told everyone you fell!" I burst out laughing.

"You were torture." Warren shook his head.

I jumped up in my seat. "OOOH! I REMEMBER NOW! YOUR THAT LITTLE BOY I HAD TO PLAY WITH! I always told myself it was my mission in life to make your life miserable."

Warren sighed. "Makes sense. No wonder I don't remeber, I probably tried to forget."

"I remember you always came over to my house and something was always broken when you left. AND IT WAS NEVER MY FAULT!" I cracked up in my seat.

Warren looked at me. His eyes lowered.

"Your the culprit." He whisper.

The Commander came into the room.

"Ahp, he's back." Warren moved closer to the door and I was stuck in the middle of the room again.

I screamed out making the Commander jump back. "NO MORE! SO WHAT I KICKED A PUPPY?!"

The Commander gasped.

"IT KEPT BARKING AT ME!" I screamed at him, now pretending to cry.

"SO WHAT I TERRORIZED A LITTLE KID BY EATING MY ICE CREAM INFRONT OF HIM ON A HOT DAY, AND WHEN HE ASKED FOR SOME I LAUGHED IN HIS FACE AND SPRAYED SOME ICE CREAM ON HIS CHEEK?!"

Warren smirked and shook his head. "It was a really hot day."

I turned suddenly to Layla.

"AND MAYBE ONCE I KILLED A PLANT."

She cried out. "How could you!"

"IT WAS SOOO ANNOYING! I HAD TO KEEP WATERING IT EVERY THREE HOURS, SO I DROWNED IT! I JUST WANTED A FISH!!"

"AND YES! AT ONE POINT IN TIME, I PUSHED AN OLD MAN OUT OF THE WAY!"

Everyone gasped and said, "Oh my god."

"HE MOVING AT THE SPEED OF A SNAIL!...SO I DID ALL OF THESE THINGS!! TRUE! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT A GOOD PERSON!!"

Everyone raised there eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Semi-good person. Anyways, the point of all the yelling, I'm not evil."

The Commander pointed towards me. "Denial!"

I glared at him. "YOU SHUT UP!"

Warren raised a hand. "Can I go now?"

Everyone shouted, "NO!"

I raised my hand. "Can I go?"

They looked at me. "NO!"

Me and Warren shrugged down in our seats as we listened to causes of evil ways.

* * *

...

After he was done with his rants about the evil in all of us needs to be at bay. We were aloud to leave.

I ran out of the door pushing Warren out of the way.

"FREEDOM!" I ran to a tree and kissed it. "HELLO TREE!" I ran to a random car and kissed it. "HELLO CAR! AND SQUISHED UP BUGS ON CAR!" I bent down to the grass and kissed it. "HELLO GRA- EWW!! PESTICIDES!" I coughed and spat it out while Warren helped me up.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"YEA! Lets get a CHEESEBURGER! Lets go!" I ran down the street but stop when Warren wasn't following me.

I ran back to him. "Whats up?"

Warren looked at me. "You know I totally don't mind going to McDonald's with you in a towel but I don't think you be to crazy about that idea.

I screamed and ran inside.

Warren stood outside laughing. "Thats what you get for pushing me!

_End._


End file.
